Darren and Diana's Fate
by RedSnapper1
Summary: Darren and Diana get sucked into the Warriors world. But everything seems really different and as they begin to forget about what human life was like. Something starts to happen and the decisions that they make will separate Darren and Diana forever.
1. The Portal

Auraclan

Leader: Longstar- Dark brown tabby tom with long legs and a white tipped tail and yellow eyes

Deputy: Crookedflight- Big muscular golden tom with a white ear and emerald green eyes

Medicine cat: Specklestreak- Mossy green she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Barkeyes- Big brown tom with yellow eyes, formally a rogue

Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Cedardapple- Young cinammon she-cat with white paws with a scar running down her left eye and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Mistygaze- Ghostly grey tabby she-cat with cold blue eyes

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Kestrelslash- Muscular blue and grey tom with dark brown eyes and long claws

Weaselfang- Dark brown tom with grey eyes

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Dashtail- Cream tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Brookepaw

Violet- Grey tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes, formally a loner

Crosseye- Little white tom with one yellow eye and one blue eye

Apprentices:

Brackenpaw- Oddly huge black tom with green eyes

Duskpaw- Light brown tom with a white right ear and icy blue eyes

Lilypaw- Brown she-cat with a white left ear and green eyes

Brookepaw- Cinnamon she-cat with darker flecks and yellow eyes

Lionpaw- Handsome golden tom with white paws and white tipped tail and green eyes

Queens:

Dawnpath- Silver tabby she-cat with distinctive light blue eyes (Mother of Dashtail's kits: Windkit, Honeykit)

Whitepelt- Cream she-cat with green eyes and a black ear (Mother of Kestrelslash's kits: Shortkit)

Scarletbush- Light blue she-cat with white splotches and yellow eyes (Mother of Barkeyes's kits: Mintkit, Chillykit)

Kits:

Windkit- Light grey tom with blue eyes

Honeykit- Cream she-cat with dark brown eyes

Chillykit- Light blue she-cat with yellow eyes

Mintkit- Brown tom with white splotches and yellow eyes

Shortkit- Blue and grey tom with a black ear and green eyes

Elders:

Tallears- Battle-scarred black and white tom with very long ears and blue eyes

Shiningfoot- Pretty golden and white tortoiseshell she-cat with a scar running down beside her left eye and green eyes

Darkclan

Leader: Fallenstar- Large sleek black tom with bright yellow eyes and a golden tipped tail

Deputy: Raggedfall- Huge muscular dark brown tabby tom with a scar running down his side and yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Foxpool- Red tom with white ears and paws and light brown eyes

Warriors:

Owlice- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and claws like a owl's talons

Apprentice: Tailpaw

Thornspots- Dark golden tom with green eyes

Oakpuddle- Red she-cat with white paws and orange yellowish eyes

Apprentice: Wingpaw

Runningmist- Battle scarred cream tom with a brown tipped tail and a torn ear and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Robinpaw

Kintsy- Blue and grey she-cat with light brown eyes, formally a loner

Apprentices:

Wingpaw- Silver she-cat with light blue eyes

Robinpaw- Dark red tabby tom with brown eyes

Tailpaw- Dark brown tom with a white tail and yellow eyes

Queens:

Cloverrose- Black and brown dappled she-cat with dark blue eyes (Mother of Thornspots's kits: Blackkit, Stonekit, Whitekit)

Kits:

Blackkit- Black tom with dark blue eyes

Stonekit- Golden tom with green eyes

Whitekit- Golden and black dappled she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Patchface- Sleek grey she-cat with yellow eyes and a scar down her right eye

Shallowclan

Leader: Tornstar- Muscular white tom with dark brown splotches and a missing ear and amber eyes

Deputy: Brackenclaw- Grey tabby tom with a white tail and green eyes

Medicinecat: Coldwish- Light blue tom

Warriors:

Darkface- White tom with a black face and amber eyes

Buzzardleap- White and golden striped tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Brightflight- Beautiful cream she-cat with golden ears and light brown eyes

Chestnut- Light brown tom with yellow eyes, formally a loner

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Mapleoak- White and black tom with pale green eyes

Apprentices:

Ravenpaw- Sleek black she-cat with glowing yellow eyes

Cinderpaw- Silver and white striped she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens:

Brightfur- Golden, black and white tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Buzzardleap's kits: Mistkit)

Kits:  
Mistkit- Small white she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Silenteyes- Virtually blind grey dusty she-cat with very light grey eyes

Frostclan

Leader: Swiftstar- Large pale yellow tom with black paws and green eyes

Deputy: Fawnember- Sleek silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Medicinecat: Fuzzyheart- Mossy colored she-cat who seems to attract ticks all the time

Warriors:

Midnightsong- Navy colored tom with yellow eyes

Mouseheart- Light grey she-cat with white paws and light brown eyes

Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Jaymoon- Silver and blue tom with yellow eyes

Talonclaw- Light brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Redpaw

Sorrelspeck- Dark brown and light brown striped she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Gingerpaw- Ginger she-cat with lovely green eyes

Redpaw- Red tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Tawnyfire- Cream she-cat with a golden tipped tail and dark green eyes (Mother of Jaymoon's kits: Bluekit)

Swallowpelt- Navy blue she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes (Mother of Swiftstar kits: Crestkit, Whitekit)

Kits:

Bluekit- Silver and blue she-cat with dark green eyes

Crestkit- Pale yellow tom with white paws and green eyes

Whitekit- White she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders:

Kayden- Large white and black striped she-cat with golden eyes

Cats outside of Clans:

Drake- Large dark blue tom with yellow eyes, a loner, brother of Lisa

Lisa- Large white she-cat with yellow eyes, a loner, sister of Drake

Kelly- Lovely white and golden striped she-cat with blue eyes, a kittypet

Chapter 1: The Portal

"Psss!" hissed a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. A boy that looked like her but with lighter brown spiky short hair and icy blue eyes shot a look at her from beside her, "What is it Diana? Can't you see I'm trying to listen to the teacher?" he snapped quielty. Diana rolled her eyes and leane towards him when the teacher wasn't looking and gave him a small folded piece of paper. The boy grabbed it and opened it underneath his desk. When he finished reading it he sighed and Diana giggled quielty an at the same time the bell rang, "Class dismissed." said the teacher and everyone rushed out of the classroom.

Diana and the boy met up at their lockers since they were beside each others and Diana looked at him while leaning against her locker, "Well? You promised that you would give me 'The Last Hope' when you finished reading it. So hand it over now, Darren." she said. Darren just wandered his mind around then finally he gave a low groan and took out a book from his bag an shoved it at Diana, "Here, happy? Now let's go home."

Both of them walked home and Diana jumped around with the book in her arms, she was obviously excited to finally be able to read 'The Last Hope'. She and Darren were huge fans of Warriors and hoped one day that they would be able to enter the warrior world. Darren was slouching with his hands in his pocket as they walked through the street. Darren's head was low and there was a stern expression in his face, "Hey! Darren! Stop!" Darren looked behind him and saw Diana pointing at something inside an alley. Darren groaned

"What is it?" he asked as he walked towards her. Diana jumped up and down on the ground then pointed again when Darren reached her. It was a glowing white orb. Darren's eyes widened, "What is that thing?" Diana shrugged

"I don't know. I just found it there. Let's take a closer look." she said and pulled Darren along with her. Her fingers reached out for it, "Um..I don't think you should touch-" but it was too late. Her fingers touched the glowing orb and suddenly the whole world began white and suddenly it turned black and before they knew it. They passed out.

**Sorry it was short but did you like it? I couldn't really think of what else to write so I just did that. No worry, more updates will be coming soon. But first of all: I need you support! Please review and I'll take any criticism. I just need more encouragement to keep on writing this story and any other story so please! Please review my stories! Thank you! By the way, Auraclan is the new generation of Thunderclan, Darkclan is the new generation of Shadowclan, Shallowclan is the new generation of Riverclan and Frostclan is the new generation of Windclan.**


	2. Auraclan

**Thank you for the reviews I got so far! That's all I want to say. Now don't be shy and scroll down and start reading!**

Darren woke up to something nudging him at his side. His eyes shot open to see the bright sky and a furry brown cat with a white left ear and green eyes staring down at him and stopped when the cat saw that he was awake, "Aww...Aren't you an adorable kitten?" he said softly

"Adorable? Wake up you fool! It's me! Diana!" snapped the cat and kicked him with a paw, he shrieked and jumped up and started to wobble, "Wait what?" he fell back down and looked around him, he was lying on some thick grass and the cat-Diana, was standing beside him, looking furious, "Wait..You're a cat?" he meowed surprisingly, DIana rolled her eyes

"I thought you knew that by now. Get up. I don't know what happened but I just woke up here and found that I was a cat! Whatever we touched made us turn into cats and end up...Somewhere!" she said, Darren jumped up onto all fours and looked at the trees. He could hear a river and turned around to see a flowing river with rocks that led across it, "We're at sunning rocks..." he muttered under his breath and looked at Diana who stared back at him, "Well what do we do now?" he asked, kicking the grass underneath him. Diana sniffed the air, remembering all that she had learned from the books, "Well now that we're in the Warriors world. We need to stay away from here. If any Riverclan cats or Thunderclan cats find us we are doomed!" she answered and rushed off and jumped over a bush. Darren took one last look around him and followed after her. Diana stopped once Darren caught up with her and she sniffed the air again, "Ok bad news. I smell a group of cats and something tells me that their not from any of the clans." she reported. Darren sniffed the air too, _She's right. A group of cats are out there and even I can't recognize their scents_,the scent got stronger and stronger the more they hesitated, Diana stepped closer and closer to her brother until her fur touched his, "I say we get out of here before it's too late..." she suggested softly. Darren nodded in agreement but before they could run away, a group of four cats jumped out of the bushes and drew back their tongues into a snarl. One of them, a big muscular golden tom with a white ear and emerald green eyes growled at them, "What are you doing here on Auraclan territory?" he spat, Darren's fur on his back bristled at the cat's menacing growl, Diana drew her head closer to Darren's ear without looking at him and whispered something into his ear, "Auraclan?" Darren shrugged and the cat beside the golden tom who was a big brown tom with yellow eyes growled at them, "Don't get any ideas!" The big muscular golden tom took a step forward

"For Starclan's sake, what are you both doing here on Auraclan territory?" he spat. The four cats unsheathed their claws and Darren and Diana shivered at those long threatening claws, "W-We-" she paused, she couldn't tell them that they just woke up here if not they wouldn't believe her and she and Darren will become crowfood! "We aren't from any of the clans! We're just loners!" Darren said to back Diana up. The golden tom drew back his claws and stepped closer until he was a few paw steps away and sniffed their fur. When he was done he stepped back and looked behind him and nodded to all the cats, signaling for them to draw back their claws like he had done. There were a few moments of silence until finally the golden tom knew what to say, "Now I'm giving you a choice. Either you run away from here and never come back or you can come back with us to Auraclan territory and we will see what Longstar has to say." he said with his voice calm like nothing had even happened. Darren relaxed and breathed with a sigh of relief that they weren't going to be torn to shreds. He and Diana wouldn't even stand a chance against the four big cats. Darren was about to speak but Diana spoke first before he could even say a word, "We would like to go back with you to Auraclan territory." she answered. The golden tom nodded and turned away and led the cats back to camp. The three other cats that stood behind him slowed down and surrounded Darren and Diana in case they tried to escape. Their heads were held high with their chests puffed out and walked like real noble cats. Though Darren was wondering why there was such a clan called Auraclan, he had never heard of a clan like that in the books. But at least they knew where they were. But something tells him that the place that they were heading to was- "Thunderclan..." whispered Diana, he gasped at their destination. It looked and described exactly what he imagined in the books. But the cats inside were very different. Not like any cats inside the books in fact none of them seemed to be Thunderclan cats but 'Auraclan' cats instead. The group of four cats led them inside and they were welcomed by gasps and whispers when the cats saw Diana and Darren. Diana stared at them with terrified eyes at cats that she didn't recognize but Darren just stared ahead at were they were going to. Suddenly the golden tom stopped and Darren and Diana bumped into him then stepped back quickly. The tom flicked his tail for the three other cats to leave and then he started walking again and they were heading straight for the highrock. Diana gulped as they stopped outside the hanging lichens in front of the leader's den

"Longstar. I have brought two young cats to see you. Me and my patrol found them near sunning rocks inside the forest." said the golden tom. There was a moment of silence until someone inside replied, "Come in."

The three cats went inside and at first they couldn't see anything until they saw a figure of a cat lying down on its moss bed, "Welcome Crookedflight and welcome to you two also." said the cat. Crookedflight dipped his head and Diana and Darren followed then they looked up, "Crookedflight, you are dismissed. And go gather a hunting patrol to go immediately." said the large tom. The golden tom-Crookedflight, dipped his head and padded outside the den. The large tom's eyes turned his gaze at the two young cats, "Well now that you're here, explain what you were doing in Auraclan territory" Darren told the tom what he had told Crookedflight and the three other cats and the tom understood, "I see...In that case. Since you have decided to come here...Would you like to join Auraclan?" Diana and Darren's eyes brightened then they both dipped their heads and nodded. The tom purred, "In that case. My name is Longstar. And you both look like apprentices already do apprentices you shall be. We shall hold your ceremony immediately before the hunting patrol leaves." he meowed. Diana's eyes gleamed and she nodded, "But first, what are your names?" Darren sat up with his chest puffed out

"My name is Dusk." he said and turned his head for Diana to tell him her made-up name that they both agreed on, "And my name is Lily."

"May those who are old enough to catch their prey gather underneath the high rock for a clan meeting." every cat in the clan started to crowd around. Diana and Darren stood beside Longstar and looked up at him with gleaming proud eyes. Once everyone was underneath the high rock and sitting in silence then Longstar started the clan meeting, "Today, Crookedflight and his patrol found two young cats in the forest alone and I have now accepted them as cats of Auraclan." some whispers came from the cats below and Longstar held his tail high to silence them, "Cedarapple," a young cinnamon colored she-cat sat up at the call of her name, "you have shown yourself to be a very loyal and swift cat. And therefore, I make you the mentor of Lilypaw, and I expect you to pass all you know to this new apprentice." Lilypaw couldn't help but purr softly and she stepped forward and the young cinnamon she-cat touched noses with her then they sat down in front of the highrock. Darren shivered, he wondered who his mentor would be. He gulped and prayed to Starclan that it would be someone that understands him and someone who would be nice to him, "Weaselfang," a dark brown tom stood up and took a step forward towards the highrock, "you have shown yourself to be a good fighter and a good tracker. And so I have chosen you to be the mentor of Duskpaw, and I expect you to pass all that you know to this new apprentice." Weaselfang jumped onto the high rock and touched noses with Duskpaw and after that they jumped down and cats started chanting their new names, "Lilypaw! Duskpaw!" Lilypaw ran towards her brother's side and covered his face with licks, "Yay! We're apprentices Da-Duskpaw!" she purred, her brother gave her a lick back on the cheek and he smiled

"Oh and before you are all dismissed. I have something to one more thing to say." called Longstar called from the high rock loudly so that everyone could hear. Everyone gathered back beneath the high rock and sat down politely, "I wonder what he's going to tell us..." whispered Lilypaw to Duskpaw. Duskpaw ignored her and just stared up at their leader, "You all know that, well, most of you know, that before Lilypaw and Duskpaw joined, a few days ago, a patrol two rogues in our territory so I would like everyone to keep their eyes out for these rogues. Now you are dismissed, and can Lionpaw show Lilypaw and Duskpaw where the apprentice den is please?" a golden tom with white paws nodded and as everyone left, he met up with Lilypaw and Duskpaw

"Hi. I'm Lionpaw. Now follow me." he greeted, his voice was calm and elegant and so he led the way towards the apprentices den, Lilypaw knew this was the chance to ask what Auraclan is and what had happened to Thunderclan. She walked ahead until she was standing beside Lionpaw, "Hey Lionpaw, I thought this was Thunderclan territory. Where is Thunderclan?" Lionpaw stopped and stared at her in disbelief

"What are you? An elder?" Lilypaw drew back and Duskpaw just laughed. Then suddenly Lionpaw laughed, "Ha, just joking. Now let's go, I'll ask our medicine cat, Specklestreak, to bring you guys some new moss for your beds later." he said and walked on. For some reason, Lilypaw kind of found Lionpaw pretty charming. She shook her head to clear that thought and just walked on, trying not to remember.


	3. The Missing Kit

**WHY NO REVIEWS ANYMORE? C'MON! ONLY TWO REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW!**

"That's right now steady...steady..." Lilypaw leaped up into the air, claws unsheathed and shining underneath the sun and she pounced onto a mouse and swiped her claws on the mouse and knew that it was dead now. She picked it up between her jaws and with her head held high, looked at Cedarapple with gleaming eyes. Cedarapple purred, "What a brilliant catch! You're really good at hunting! One of the finest I've seen!" she padded towards Lilypaw and they both walked back to camp.

Lilypaw dropped the mouse onto the fresh-kill pile and quickly rushed to where her brother was sitting in front of the apprentices den and chatting away with Lionpaw. Her cheeks flushed as she stepped closer towards them then she sat down and tried to hide her fear away, _Why am I blushing? I don't even think Lionpaw is _That _handsome!_, but as she thought of that more her face turned redder and redder. Lionpaw turned his head and looked at her as she sat down beside him, "Oh hello Lilypaw! How was your training?" Lilypaw gulped then answered with a tiny nod, "Umm...I'll consider that your training was good. Anyways, me and Duskpaw were just talking about our training that we had." he said then looked back at Duskpaw who shrugged and swallowed the last pieces of his vole then stood up, "I'm going to go inside the nursery and see how the little kits are-" a sudden scream sounded from the nursery that cut Duskpaw off. He flinched at the horrified scream and turned around to see what was happening. Everyone heard the scream and looked at the nursery and a light blue she-cat with white splotches walked out with her eyes wide with horror and worry and she announced: "Mintkit is missing!"

Shocks and gasps filled the entire camp and suddenly Longstar and Crookedflight stepped out of the leader's den and looked around, "What in the name of Starclan is going on here?" asked Longstar. The light blue she-cat with white splotches ran towards Longstar, "My kit is missing! Mintkit is missing! You have to find him! He could be anywhere!" she cried and her tail drooped. Longstar turned his head to Crookedflight and nodded at him then Longstar took a step forward while Crookedflight tried to comfort the panicked cat, "Everyone! Search the whole camp and see if Mintkit is here! And while everyone does that, Duskpaw, Lionpaw, Lilypaw, go look around the forest but don't go over the borders." ordered Longstar. Before Duskpaw, Lionpaw and Lilypaw could leave the camp, the big brown tom that Duskpaw and Lilypaw saw before when they first came to Auraclan rushed to Longstar, "Barkeyes? What are you doing here? I gave everyone orders and you're supposed to be searching around the camp for Mintkit!" said Longstar. Barkeyes shook his head, "Let me go with the apprentices please Longstar. I want to look for my kit." he begged. Longstar paused then thought for a while before making his decision, he sighed, "Ok fine, I guess you could go. It'll be better if the apprentices had a warrior with them..." Barkeyes eyes gleamed and he dipped his head, "Thank you so much Longstar!" then he rushed off to join the group of apprentices.

"Well where should we start?" asked Lionpaw when the group of cats reached the top of the ravine, "We could go to sunning rocks first." suggested Duskpaw, Barkeyes sniffed the air, "I can smell Mintkit. He headed towards Tallpines." he said. Everyone started running to Tallpines and Barkeyes kept his head down and sniffed the ground while the apprentices followed and checked around everywhere to see if Mintkit was there.

Barkeyes suddenly stopped and growled, "What is it?" asked Lilypaw, Barkeyes snapped his head and the apprentcies with a deafening stare, "I smell Mintkit alright. But I also smell Darkclan cats." he snarled, "A group of Darkclan cats. We have to hurry, _now!_" everyone rushed to Tallpines and followed the scent of Mintkit and the Darkclan cats.

They reached Tallpines and hid behind the bushes to see the group of Darkclan cats standing underneath a tree and staring up the tree at something that was squealing for help, "Squealing for help isn't going to get you anywhere Auraclan kit!" snarled a dark golden tom. Barkeyes unsheathed his claws and raked them on the ground but still kept low. Lionpaw held him back, "Don't go Barkeyes. They will rip us apart." Barkeyes snapped his head at him, "Don't tell me what to do apprentice!" he hissed then turned his head to the dark golden tom from Darkclan, "I'm going to rip you to shreds Thornspots!" he growled. Lilypaw felt a pang of anger at the Darkclan cats but they didn't seem to try and even go up the tree to grab the terrified kit. Lilypaw raised her head high enough so that the kit can see her. The kit looked at her and stared at her with a terrified stare. Lilypaw nodded at Mintkit and he shut his eyes and jumped down and Lilypaw rushed into the clearing and grabbed Mintkit from mid-air and took off back to camp and the rest of the Auraclan group ran with her. The Darkclan cats gave angry hisses and growls as they chased after them. Barkeyes suddenly halted and the apprentices gave him looks that told him he was insane, "Are you crazy? Keep running!" spat Lilypaw. Barkeyes ignored her and jumped onto the Darkclan cats, causing them to stop and fight him off, "Go! I'll be fine! Just bring my kit back!" he growled as he swiped his paw on one of the cat's belly. Lionpaw turned around and went to help Barkeyes, "Lionpaw!" screamed Lilypaw

"Go on! I'll help him!" Lilypaw ran ahead and nodded. Duskpaw rushed ahead and they finally arrived back at the camp, panting. Cats looked at them with curious faces and Lilypaw swallowed that lump in her throat and she yowled loud enough so everyone can hear, "Darkclan is in our territory and Lionpaw and Barkeyes need help! _Now!_" Crookedflight nodded at where he was sitting beside a little white tom and stood up while Mintkit ran to his mother who was standing in front of the nursery.

"Dashtail and Kestrelslash, go with the apprentices and go help Barkeyes and Lionpaw." he ordered. The cats he sent nodded and dash out of the entrance and went to where the fight was with Duskpaw and Lilypaw leading the way.

Duskpaw heard hisses and growls as they drew closer and saw Lionpaw and Barkeyes still fighting. Some of the Darkclan cats had fled and most of them were injured but they still fought with a menacing amount of power.

"Auraclan, attack!" yowled Dashtail and the cats charged into the battle. Lilypaw saw a brown tabby tom with claws like a owl's talons running towards Lionpaw and she charged and flung him off his paws and he landed a few fox lengths away and growled at Lilypaw, "Thank you Lilypaw." said Lionpaw. Lilypaw gave him a nod and charged at the brown tabby and jumped onto him but the cat dodged her and slashed a claw on her belly and she landed and winced in pain. Lilypaw cursed under her breath then spun around and started circling around the brown tabby. The brown tabby hissed and snarled at her and finally she leaped up and as fast as a eagle, she landed on the brown tabby's back and he growled and tried to shake her off. But she dug her claws inside the tabby's sides and he yowled in pain. Lilypaw drew her head closer to the cat's neck and bit hard onto him. The tabby screamed then Lilypaw released him and dashed off but stopped and turned around to face his enemy, "This isn't over yet, Auraclan fool!" he rasped then dashed off back to his territory. By the time the brown tabby was out of sight, every Darkclan cat had fled and all that was left was the injured Auraclan cats. Duskpaw was bleeding on the leg and scratches filled his flank, Barkeyes ear was a bit torn and Lionpaw's tail was bleeding a bit and he had a few scratches on his face. Barkeyes nodded and broke the silence, "Ok then. Since that's done. Let's go home and get checked up." everyone then nodded and they ran back to camp.

The camp was filled with murmurs and chatting but they seemed to pay not much attention to the group of cats coming in. Longstar stepped out of his den and stopped the cats before they could go to the medicine cat's den, "Welcome back. What happened? Did you drive them out?" he asked, Barkeyes nodded and sighed but then winced at the pain of his torn ear, "You all look terrible! Go see Specklestreak then you can go eat and rest up. And well done for bring young Mintkit back. He is fine and is with Scarletbush right now." said Longstar then he turned around and padded back to his den. The cats dipped their heads as Longstar left and Barkeyes relaxed with relief that his kit was safe.

"Juniper berries..._Where are the Juniper berries?_" exclaimed Specklestreak when the cats entered her den. She was walking madly from pile to pile looking for the Juniper berries and she spun around when she heard Barkeyes cough. Her fur lay flat on her body again and she sighed,

"Sorry about that. And what in the name of Starclan happened to you lot?" she asked. Lionpaw told her all about it and she nodded, "Ok then. Just take a seat and I'll fetch some herbs for you all, starting with Lilypaw." she turned around back to the piles of herbs and then came back to Lilypaw with a few herbs in her mouth, Lilypaw drew her head closer and saw some chervil and cobwebs in Specklestreak's mouth. She lay down on her side to let Specklestreak put the cobwebs on her deep wound. Lilypaw stayed still as the cobwebs were put against her wound and Specklestreak smiled, "Owlice wasn't it?" Lilypaw tilted her head in confusion

"Owlice, the Darkclan warrior. Brown tabby? Does that ring the bell?" she asked. Lilypaw recalled her memory of that brown tabby with the claws like an owl's talons then nodded. Specklestreak sighed and shook her head, "Dangerous fur-ball that one. I say you should stay away from him if you can. He'll fight to the death no matter what." she said then crunched up the chervil and moved it forward till it was in front of Lilypaw, "Eat this. It'll make you feel much better. Then you should stay here till I am done then I'll see if you can go." she ordered then moved on to Duskpaw who was next to Lilypaw. Lilypaw bent her head down and chewed it and then swallowed. Lilypaw lay down and looked up at the sky. For some reason she felt tired and she soon fell asleep.

**One word...: REVIEW!**


	4. A Unexpected Death & A New Prophecy

Lilypaw woke up to someone prodding on her side and she woke up and to her disbelief it was already moonrise and Lionpaw was standing in front of her, "Hey, you fell asleep in the medicine cat's den. I didn't want to wake you up because I knew you were tired but anyways, Longstar is making an announcement of who's going to go to tomorrow's gathering." he said. Lilypaw nodded back at him and slowly got to her paws then both of the apprentices went to join the crowd of cats. Longstar was already on top of the high rock and ready to speak, "Cats of Auraclan. It is time to announce the cats who will be going to the gathering tomorrow." he started, lot's of eyes gleamed in excitement and every cat was hoping that they would go, "The cats who will go tomorrow are: Lilypaw, Duskpaw, Lionpaw, Mistygaze and Crosseye." Lilypaw smiled and looked amongst the crowd for her brother, and when she spotted him sitting next to a grey tabby she-cat he turned and looked at her and his eyes gleamed also. Lilypaw looked back at Longstar, "Dismissed." he said before jumping off the high rock and the crowd broke up. Lilypaw felt her tummy rumble as she went to the apprentices den and decided to turn around and get something to eat. She reached the fresh kill pile and took a vole and padded back towards the apprentices den and sat outside and ate the vole. Suddenly someone sat beside her and she looked beside her to see her brother Duskpaw

"Hi Lilypaw." he said, Lilypaw gulped down the last of the vole then licked her mouth, "Hi." she replied. Duskpaw looked around the clearing and got up then came back a moment later with a thrush between his jaws, he sat down beside Lilypaw while she sighed and lay down with her head on her paws. Duskpaw started eating the thrush and he looked at Lilypaw, "Aren't you tired?" he asked after gulping down his bite of the thrush

"Dude, I just woke up. Do I look tired or what?" she snapped in a calm voice. Duskpaw shook his head quickly, he knew Lilypaw very well-despite he's her sister- but he knew that if someone made her angry she could rip you to shreds and that'll be the end of you. Duskpaw finished his thrush before standing up, "I'm going to sleep. Good night." Duskpaw said and licked the back of Lilypaw's ear and walked inside the apprentices den

"Good night." said Lilypaw after him. She got up and followed her brother inside the den. She stepped onto her moss bed and spun around a few times before lowering herself slowly onto the moss then curled up into a ball and tried to sleep.

"Lilypaw..." Lilypaw spun around. She didn't know where she was, all she could see was mist and she was standing on dry grass

"Lilypaw..." called the voice again but this time a bit louder. Lilypaw spun the other way and she shrunk back a bit and took a few steps backwards. Suddenly she felt something brush past her but it was clearly invisible and she flinched and dropped down low.

"Do not be scared Lilypaw, I am from Starclan." Lilypaw popped herself up and kept her ears pricked, _Did the cat just say...Starclan?_, she wondered then tried to stand calmly but her fur kept on bristling in excitement on who was out there. Suddenly she could see an black shape of a cat, a very slender cat. It then appeared out of the mist and Lilypaw knew in an instant who it was, "Spottedleaf!" she blurted out. The pretty tortoiseshell gave a purr, "Very good young cat. And don't worry. I know you used to be a twoleg." she said. Lilypaw smiled and waved her tail from side to side happily.

"But it is not the reason I brought you here. I have come to tell you something very important." she said. Lilypaw tilted her head to one side in confusion and listened

Spottedleaf gave a small sigh and closed her eyes then spoke, "_Dark will rise and Aura will fall. The Lily pad will restore peace but Dusk will turn against us all and will bring doom to the forest._" Lilypaw flinched at the thing that she said. It had to be a prophecy and she knew it. But what could she mean? "Wait...What do you mean Spottedleaf? I don't get it!" asked Lilypaw taking a step forward and lashing her tail madly. Spottedleaf didn't answer and started moving back into the mist but still kept her eyes on Lilypaw, "Wait! Spottedleaf!"

"And one more thing Lilypaw. Don't agree to go with them." Lilypaw got even more confused and started shouting Spottedleaf's name over and over again but Spottedleaf was gone and disappeared in the mist. Lilypaw chased after her and when she reached the mist she suddenly fell down to a never ending hole and she screamed for her life.

"Wake up Lilypaw!" Lilypaw jumped up to her paws and nearly stepped on the cat who woke her up and it was Lionpaw, "You were screaming in your sleep! Every cat are awake because of you!" he said angrily. Lilypaw shrunk back and looked down at her paws, she felt really hurt because she loved him even though she didn't want to. Lionpaw noticed her pain and sighed, "I'm sorry. Anyways, it's sunrise now and it's time for our training with our mentors." he apologized. Lilypaw shook her head, "It's ok."

Both apprentices padded outside of the den and met with their mentors and began training.

A few days passed and Lilypaw and Duskpaw pretty much now knew every cat in the clan. Lilypaw was walking to the fresh kill pile and she bent down and dropped a rabbit from her mouth then picked up a mouse on top of the fresh kill pile. She turned around and padded to where her brother was sitting with Lionpaw, Brackenpaw and Brookepaw. She sat down beside Brookepaw and greeted them before eating the mouse, "So, what are we all talking about?" she asked while munching on the mouse, "Nothing much, just telling Duskpaw what it was like in your first gathering." replied Brackenpaw, he curled his tail around his paws and sat up straight. Lilypaw nodded and kept on eating her mouse. Suddenly Brookepaw twitched as if she remembered something, "Hey I heard that you're going to become a warrior soon, Brackenpaw!" she said while lashing her tail excitedly. Brackenpaw couldn't help it but gave a very loud purr, "That's great! But who'd you hear it from?" he replied

"Barkeyes and Longstar." she said. Brackenpaw stopped smiling and gave her a stern face with narrowed eyes, "You were eavesdropping weren't you? How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop on anyone!" he growled. Brookepaw purred like she didn't care, "Hey, at least now you know you passed your assessment. I also heard they are going to announce it like, now!" Suddenly a yowl came from the high rock and the apprentices turned their head to see Longstar up on the high rock, "May all cats who are old enough to catch their prey, gather here underneath the high rock for a clan meeting." Brookepaw looked at Brackenpaw and gave him a smirk and Brackenpaw growled softly to her as he stood up along with the other apprentices and walked towards the high rock. Brackenpaw knew it was time and he held his tail high and sat down, "Today, I have called you all for a warrior ceremony. Brackenpaw, please come forward." said Longstar. Brackenpaw's eyes glistened and he walked to the front with his chest puffed out like a true warrior. He stopped at the high rock and looked up at Longstar, "I, Longstar, leader of Auraclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Longstar looked down at the apprentice, "Brackenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." replied Brackenpaw loudly for the whole clan to hear with his voice strong and clear.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Brackenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brackenflame. Starclan honors your loyalty and strength, and welcome you as a full warrior of Auraclan." Brackenflame was so happy and he couldn't help it but let out a purr of happiness. Brookepaw sprang up to her paws and chanted his new name and everyone else joined in. Lilypaw felt so happy for him that he was finally a warrior and wondered herself what it would be like to actually be a warrior. She's read the books, but she wanted to experience it also. She turned her head to look at her brother and he was chanting his new name loudly. Soon the crowd broke up and suddenly Lilypaw felt someone brush against her and she turned her head to see Cedarapple. The young cinnamon cat looked down at Lilypaw, "Hey me and Lionpaw's mentor, Mistygaze, were wondering if we should team up together and go on a border patrol. Do you think we should? I don't really mind." she said. Lilypaw thought for a moment, _It would be cool to actually go on a patrol with Lionpaw..._, she thought, then immediately shook the thought out of her head and nodded to Cedarapple. Cedarapple purred, "Great! We leave now." she said and both of them walked to the gorse tunnel and met Lionpaw and Mistygaze there.

"Don't you just love that feeling of the wind blowing against your fur?" purred Lionpaw as they were walking to sunning rocks. Mistygaze gave a purr of agreement and leaped out of her spot and landed over a bush and was at sunning rocks. Everyone else followed and jumped out. They saw the sparkly water and the smooth rocks that led across the river. Lilypaw sniffed the air and smelled cats, "I scent some cats. The scent is fresh." she said. Cedarapple sniffed the air also and nodded, "She's right. We better keep a lookout." she agreed and the patrol walked along the border. Suddenly they heard a rustle in the bushes and Lilypaw whipped around to see a large badger who landed on its feet and hissed loudly. Lilypaw shrieked, she knew how much danger badger's could cause. Lionpaw dropped into a low crouch and hissed back at the badger and was ready to spring. Cedarapple didn't take any moments to think and just leaped into the air and swiped down with her claws at the badger. But the badger was quick and swiftly dodged aside and charged at Cedarapple before she could spin around and the breath was taken away from her and she landed on the ground and stopped moving. Lilypaw yowled with grief and ran straight for the badger and madly clawed his face. The badger got a few scratches on it but it hissed and dropped down, making Lilypaw swipe at the air and the badger took an advantage of that and clawed her ear. Lilypaw yowled at the pain and she jumped onto the badger. Mistygaze helped Lilypaw by crashing into the badger while Lilypaw dug her claws firmly in its fur and it yowled and rolled along with Lilypaw and Lilypaw was still on top of it and she dug even more into his fur. The badger tried to fling her away but Lilypaw hung on tight. Lionpaw appeared out of the corner and he bit the badger's leg and Lilypaw bent her head down and gave it a death bite. The badger stopped moving and it fell to its side and lay there without a single movement. Lilypaw hissed and spat at the badger's limp body before spinning around and running to Mistygaze who was next to Cedarapple, Lionpaw followed close behind her and Lilypaw cried out for Cedarapple but she didn't move at all. Lilypaw bent over and dug her face in Cedarapple's long cinnamon fur. Mistygaze put her head down, "I'm sorry Lilypaw. But I'm afraid she's gone..." Lilypaw cried and cried for her lost mentor and Lionpaw bent his head down and licked Lilypaw at the top of her head and Lilypaw stood up and looked at him then Mistygaze, "Let's bring her body back to camp and mourn her." said Mistygaze then grabbed Cedarapple by the scruff and the three cats headed back to camp. On the way back she heard a voice beside her ear and she flinched when she heard the words: "_Don't agree to go with them..._" Lilypaw's fur bristled with anger and she scratched at the air then her tail drooped down and she put her head down and walked back to camp murmuring how much she missed Cedarapple.

***Sniffle* Didn't expect that did ya? Sorry if it was boring though. But I promise you it will get more interesting later! REVIEW!**


	5. Chestnut's Secret

**Did you review? NO YOU DIDN'T! NOW GO REVIEW BEFORE THE REVIEW MONSTER EATS YOU!**

Shocks and gasps came from all around camp when the group of cats entered the camp; carrying Cedarapple. A enormous high pitched cry came from the warriors den and a grey tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes ran to the group of cats and Mistygaze layed Cedarapple down on the ground and the cat covered the dead cat's body with tons of licks. Lilypaw knew exactly who the cat was. It was Violet. The grey tabby told her one day that when she first came to the clan that the only cat who accepted her in the warriors den was Cedarapple and that she was always there when she needed her. Violet wailed for the next few moments while a few more cats gathered around to share their last tongues with Cedarapple. Longstar came out of his den and slowly pushed his way through the crowd of mourning cats and bent his head down and licked Cedarapple's head. Crookedflight came beside their leader and bent his head down and slowly licked her fur, "She was a great warrior. No other cat could have been more like her." he said then looked at Longstar, "We shall bury her at dawn. But for now, let's have the last moments with her as she is on her way to Starclan. And the cats that I have chosen for the gathering shall leave soon." the crowd broke apart and some cats went to share their final tongues with Cedarapple while others either went to sit down and talk. Lilypaw was full with sorrow. She could feel the lump forming in her throat as she stared down at Cedarapple longer. Suddenly she felt a lick on the back of her ear and she whipped around to see Lionpaw, "Lionpaw..." she whispered as she tried to find some words. But the pain that pierced in her heart was too strong and she found herself putting her head over Lionpaw's shoulder as she wailed. Lionpaw licked the back of her ear again and made a very soft purr, "I know you're upset but it's ok. Cedarapple will have a better place to live now in Starclan. She will be happy and she will watch over you until your death." he whispered. Lilypaw pulled away and looked up at him and confidently nodded, "Every cat who was chosen for the gathering shall leave now!" called Crookedflight suddenly. Lilypaw pricked her ears and dashed off with Lionpaw at her side towards the gorse tunnel.

Longstar stopped at the top of the path and he looked ahead at Fourtrees. Lilypaw's eyes gleamed with excitement, _My first gathering! I can't wait! Wait, do I look good?_, Lilypaw said to herself excitedly and she quickly gave her chest fur a few licks to make sure it stayed to her chest. Longstar gave the signal to follow him with the flick of his tail and all the cats dashed down and into the clearing of Fourtrees. Lilypaw couldn't help it but drop her mouth open, _I didn't imagine Fourtrees ever being this big! This is just...Wonderful!_, she jumped up and down and looked around to find her brother. She saw him walking towards the rocks that were in the middle and he sat down and started cleaning himself. Lilypaw walked towards him and sat down next to him, "Hi Duskpaw!" she greeted cheerfully. Duskpaw looked at her and gave her a nod as a greeting and went back to cleaning himself. Lilypaw looked up at the rock she was sitting in front of and her whiskers twitched. Suddenly she felt a presence sit beside her and she turned her head to see a light brown tom with yellow eyes. He purred at them happily, "Hi! I've never seen you two before. What are your names? And what clan are you from?" he asked. Lilypaw looked at her brother, "My name is Duskpaw and this is my sister, Lilypaw. We're from Thun-Auraclan." he said. The brown tom purred, "My name is Chestnut and I'm from Shallowclan. Nice to meet you." he said.

"So how's life in Auraclan? Anything interesting happen?" Chestnut asked. Lilypaw's fur shivered, _Why is he asking this? Why is he only asking us? Then again...He seems pretty nice...I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him_, suddenly her ears flattened and her tail layed flat on the ground when she suddenly remembered about Cedarapple's death. Lilypaw took a deep breath and spilled out what happened to Cedarapple. When she finally finished Chestnut was frozen on his spot, "Hey! Wake up Chestnut!" snapped Duskpaw. Chestnut shook his head then his ears flattened as well, "Cedarapple...Why her...?" he stared down at his paws and his tail curled around them. Lilypaw could see his muscles tense with anger, "Ch-Chestnut? Are...you ok?" she asked and drew her head closer. Chestnut suddenly jumped up and yowled so loud that about every cat turned to look at him, "_Why her? Why Cedarapple?_" he yowled. He sat down again and looked down at the ground while he wailed. Lilypaw looked down at her paws, "I'm sorry Chestnut..." she said. Chestnut looked up at her and they both stared at each other for a few moments and suddenly the fur on Chestnut layed back down and he lashed his tail back and forth. Duskpaw suddenly stood up and took some threatening steps toward Chestnut, "Why are you so concered about Cedarapple? It sounds like you both have been mates or something!" he spat. Chestnut flinched at Duskpaw's harsh tone. Lilypaw carefully grabbed Duskpaw's tail in her mouth and pulled him slowly back to her side to stop him from trying to attack Chestnut. Chestnut sighed, "Let me tell you a story. Sit down and listen up."he said. Duskpaw sat down beside Lilypaw and both apprentices ears pricked, "Me and Cedarapple...Well...You see..." he paused for a while and blurted the last few words out, "She was my mate when I was in Auraclan!" Lilypaw and Duskpaw both gasped

"_What?_" they both shouted. Chestnut nodded, "It's true! Please don't tell anyone!" he said with a worried expression on his face. Lilypaw nodded and Chestnut relaxed, "Well you see...I used to be a loner and one day I found her in the forest and I knew that it was love in first sight. And I think that she liked me too because she didn't even attack me! But whatever happened back then...We knew we found each other. So she brought me back to camp and convinced Longstar to let me stay and he agreed. So I became her mate for a while but suddenly. One day, I was with her on patrol and she suddenly disappeared. I got so worried so I left the patrol also and started tracking her sight. It wasn't long before I finally found her at sunning rocks with a Shallowclan cat and I couldn't believe my eyes! She was actually talking with the stupid tom and both were licking each other in comfort!" he stopped for a while and his muscles tensed with anger and he hissed out the rest of his story, "I got so angry that I jumped out from behind the bush I was hiding behind and and yowled at them. Me and the tom got into a huge fight and Cedarapple tried to stop us. And in the end I pushed the tom into the river and he swum back to land at the Riverclan camp and fled. I was so angry at Cedarapple but it seems as if she wasn't angry but more sad about what just happened. So I just never forgave her and I left her. I hid on the top of a tree for a few days. No food. No water. Nothing. Suddenly I realized what I've done. I felt so angry at myself and I knew that I can never hate Cedarapple. So I decided to join Shallowclan and apologize to the tom that I had a fight with. If I recall...His name was Runningcloud. I apologized but he never forgave me-" suddenly, Lilypaw interrupted him, "Was? What do you mean 'Was?'" she asked

"Well...That's the point. A few days after I apologized. He was out on patrol and I heard he disappeared from the patrol and when a cat found him. He was already dead and the cat had found him at the gorge. When the cat pulled him out. He was still alive but he knew Runningcloud was on his way to Starclan. Runningcloud rasped out the last words, 'I love you Cedarapple...Chestnut...Please take care of her.'. I couldn't believe what had happened when I heard about it and so I never forgave myself. And so now I'm very careful about what I say and do nowadays and ever since Runningcloud died, my leader, Tornstar. Would treat me like an enemy. He wouldn't hurt me but he would shout at me all day and order me to do something. So that's when I finally realized how much hurt I've brought to your clan and my clan." Lilypaw wailed softly

"I can't- I feel so sorry for you Chestnut!" she meowed. Chestnut shook his head, "It's ok."

Suddenly a yowl came from the top of the high rock and it was Longstar who was ordering for the gathering to start. The rest of the leaders jumped up and all four leaders started talking about their clans and what has happened. When Longstar told every cat about Cedarapple's death. Chestnut looked down at his paws with sorrow. When the gathering was over, Lilypaw and Duskpaw said good-bye to Chestnut and every cat went back with their leaders and started heading back to camp.

**Aww...What a sad story between the relationship with Chestnut and Cedarapple...I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review guys! I haven't been getting much reviews!**


	6. Warrior Ceremony

Moons and moons past and Duskpaw and Lilypaw have totally forgotten what life was like back in the human world. Today was their assessment, also Lionpaw's, where they will be tested for their skills they have learnt and, hopefully, become warriors. Lilypaw was sent to the owl tree, her brother was sent to the thunderpath and Lionpaw was sent to tallpines. As Lilypaw walked to her destination, she could just imagine her fallen mentor, Cedarapple, watching her every move as she walked. She didn't really like her new mentor that Longstar had given her after the gathering many moons ago. Her new mentor was a white tom that had odd eyes since one of them was yellow and one was blue named, Crosseye. She just found him weird at times with that glare of his. Plus she wasn't very familiar with him being her mentor, she found things much easier when Cedarapple was her mentor. Lilypaw bent her head towards the ground and sniffed it. She had to look for prey and hunt it like a warrior. Suddenly she heard a twig snap and she jumped. She looked around her but saw nothing. She tasted the air and gave a grin inside herself, "Squirrel..." she muttered. She dropped down into the hunter's crouch and stalked towards the direction where the squirrel was, "Come here little squirrel..." she whispered. She waved her tail excitedly and when the squirrel came into sight, she sprang up into the air and scooped the squirrel up in the air and pinned it down and finished it with a bite to the neck. She heard a cat come out of the bushes beside her and there was a purr of amusement, "Well done Lilypaw!" she turned her head to the side and saw Crosseye

"I will be sure to report your performance today, that was spectacular!" Lilypaw purred at the praise

"Thank you Crosseye!"

Finally after a few days, it was finally our warrior ceremony. I jumped up and down on my spot excitedly, "I wonder what warrior name I will get!" I exclaimed. Lionpaw looked at me and purred, "Me too!" Duskpaw just looked away from everyone else; looking embarrassed, "Y-Yeah..." he stammered.

"Lionpaw, please step forward." Lionpaw stood on the highrock and looked at Longstar, "I, leader of AuraClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Longstar looked at Lionpaw with his yellow eyes

"Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lionpaw nodded

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lionfeather. Starclan honors your strength and nobility, and we welcome you as a full warrior of AuraClan." Lionfeather's eyes gleamed with pride and Longstar rested his muzzle above Lionfeather and in return, he licked Longstar's shoulder. The clan started chanting Lionfeather's new name and Lilypaw purred. Lionfeather dropped down from the highrock and went to join the rest of the clan

"That is not all, we still have two more apprentices to give their warrior names to." said Longstar and silenced the clan with a flick of his tail

"Duskpaw, Lilypaw. Please step forward." both of them straightened their backs and stepped towards Longstar

"I, leader of AuraClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Longstar looked at the both of them

"Lilypaw and Duskpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" they both replied

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Duskpaw, from this moment you will be known as Duskclaw. And Lilypaw, from this moment you will be known as Lilyheart. Starclan honors both of you for your loyalty and your trust, and we welcome you as full warriors of AuraClan." both the apprentices took turns to lick Longstar's shoulder while the whole clan started chanting their names." Duskclaw and Lilyheart both jumped down from the highrock and they ran to meet up with Lionfeather who dipped his head and congratulated them. Lilyheart licked Lionfeather's ear and purred

"Congratulations to you too!" she meowed. Lionfeather gave her a lick to the ear back and Duskclaw nodded. Lilyheart suddenly had a question pop into her mind, "What about Brookepaw and Brackenpaw? Shouldn't they be made warriors too?" she blurted

"Well their assessment performance was good but not quite good enough so they are having a extra two weeks of training before trying again." Lilyheart turned around and saw Dashtail, Brookepaw's mentor

"Congratulations to you three also by the way! Now you get to live with me in the warriors den! Don't worry, the warriors will promise to be nice to you." he added. Lilyheart dipped her head in thanks.

The stars shone down in the warriors den. They had an eventful day: Becoming warriors, going out hunting together. It was all great. Duskclaw spun around on his bed of moss and settled down and wrapped his tail around him and rested his head on his paws, "Ah...Today was wonderful wasn't it?" he purred. Lilyheart settled down and nodded. Duskclaw closed his eyes after saying goodnight to his den mates and let sleep take over him.

Duskclaw opened his eyes and smelled the stench of grass and a smell of cat who he couldn't recognize. He got to his paws and looked around. The sky was dark and around him was surrounded by trees. Suddenly he heard paw steps behind him and he spun around to see the vicious cat who once roamed around and was exiled from his clan, "Tigerstar!" he gasped. He instantly knew he was in the dark forest. He saw the lean shape of Tigerstar and his powerful shoulders, "Greetings, Duskclaw." he said. He circled around him and Duskclaw held his breath and gulped nervously

"W-What do you want from me?" he stammered

"I want you to do something for me little one..." said Tigerstar gloomily. Duskclaw flinched as Tigerstar brushed his fur against his and stopped with his face at Duskclaw's ear. Duskclaw could feel Tigerstar's warm breath as he spoke

"I want you to kill Lionfeather." Duskclaw gasped and he backed away without stumbling

"Never! What did he do anyways?" spat Duskclaw. Tigerstar took a few steps forward

"He is going to kill you and I need you for my plan. I have finally decided to help you because you hold tremendous power in your hands. All the things, missions, that I am going to tell you to do must be done or you will pay the price for it." Duskclaw gulped, _What am I going to do? I'll just run away and hopefully get back to the camp_, like as if Tigerstar read his mind, he hissed and snarled at him

"Don't try and run away or the whole of the Dark Forest will roam around you and kill you. Mark my words. Do you want to survive? Or get killed by your own clan mates? You can't trust them anymore. Kill your clan mates and you'll be saved. If not, then, well, you will die anyways but I'll kill you first." Duskclaw nodded nervously, _What am I doing? I can't work for the Dark Forest?_, Duskclaw said to himself. He turned around and started to run away, "And remember, you have powers like no cat can imagine. Even powerful than the three." added Tigerstar. Duskclaw's eyes widened at the words, _'Powerful than the three'...Lionblaze! Jayfeather and Dovewing!_.

"Duskclaw! Wake up! You were making noises in your sleep!" Duskclaw opened his eyes and saw Lionfeather standing beside him and prodding him on the sides. Duskclaw growled

"Stop it!" he snapped. Lionfeather backed away and stood next to Lilyheart who was waking up also. Duskclaw suddenly remembered Tigerstar's words: "I want you to kill Lionfeather". Duskclaw shook the thought from his head and growled again while standing up and looking at Lionfeather straight in the eye, "What is it Duskclaw? Are you ok?" asked Lionfeather. Duskclaw relaxed and nodded

"Yeah, I'm ok." he replied and padded out of the warriors den, _I'm actually not surprisingly. Lionfeather, I have your death all planned out for you. I'm going to find out my special power and use it to rule the whole forest_, Duskclaw flinched at his thought, _What am I doing? Wh-Why am I thinking these things? What's wrong with me!_, suddenly he felt as if someone had taken his soul from his body and a new soul, cold and evil, had taken over him, _I'll take over now Duskclaw. You can just sit back and enjoy the show. No worry, they'll blame all of this on you. I'm your dark side, Duskclaw. And we are going to murder some cats_.

**Please review! I don't know what happened to reviewing on my story but please, please, please! Don't be lazy and just review!**


End file.
